


Blind Date

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Date, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 2 Blind DateMarinette wasn't sure what she was expecting from a blind date, maybe dinner and flowers, possibly a kiss if the dude was lucky.She definitely wasn't expecting for the man to be as late as he was.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 280





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Marinette wasn't sure what she was expecting from a blind date, maybe dinner and flowers, possibly a kiss if the dude was lucky. 

She definitely wasn't expecting for the man to be as late as he was. 

Several times, the waitress would come over and ask if she would like to order, every time Marinette told her she was waiting for a date to arrive. 

Marinette didn't think she got as many pitying stares in her life, as she did in that restaurant. 

She probably went over the list of starters over a hundred times by the time the waitress replaced the water jug for the third time. 

Just as she was preparing to leave, a voice proclaimed from behind, "I'm so sorry I'm late. There was an emergency." 

Marinette turned around to face the man that stood her up for two hours. Suffice to say, he did not look like how she imagined, tall, handsome and tanned, directly opposite to the description she had been given. 

The man approached her and greeted her. 

Marinette was confused, "Brent, I didn't realise you were coming." 

'Brent' smiled and whispered low enough so the waitress wouldn't hear, "My name isn't Brent, I'm Damian. I'm sorry if this is forward, but both of our dates seemed to have stood us up. Do you want to maybe dine together?" 

Marinette nodded her head, "You're right, it is forward, but maybe it will be fun." 

….. 

Throughout the night, despite Damian's stern exterior, Marinette found herself having a grand time. 

She found out that Damian worked for Wayne Enterprises and he found out that Marinette was an independent designer. 

"Wait, so you're telling me that you're MDC? If my brother ever found out that I met you, he'd cry." 

Marinette giggled, "I'm sure you're exaggerating." 

Through a smirk, he replied, "Not one bit. He's been going on for years about how he'd love to meet Jagged Stones honorary niece." 

Marinette burst out laughing, "Well then, tell him I'd be happy to meet him." 

A smile tugged at his lips, before he pushed them back down. 

"Does that mean you would be available to go out again." 

She smiled back, "Yeah, I think so." 

….. 

Towards the end of the night, both parties exchanged phone numbers, secretly hoping the other would text soon. 

And they did! 

For several days, neither phone would stop buzzing until well past midnight. 

Maybe Marinette wasn't expecting much from a blind date, but this one wasn't at all bad. 


End file.
